Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers
by NativeCherokeeWolf
Summary: Takes place in Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry stays at Hogwarts over the hols after Hermione and Ron leave to see their families. He is surprised to find that he may not be spending Christmas alone. Harry/Katie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**~O0o-Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers-o0O~**_

_**~O0o-First Book of the Walker Chronicles-o0O~**_

_**Pairing: Harry/Katie (For now may add two more girls later on.)**_

_**Summary: Multiple crossover. It's shocking how one little chance of fate could alter the way things go for Harry Potter. Set in third year. **_

_**This is an AU of the Harry Potter world according to my imagination so it's safe to say that where all fucked beyond belief don't you think? I got the idea for this fic after reading Alistor's fanfic: Harry and Susan and the Prisoner of Azkaban. A Harry/Susan pairing. I liked the idea, but wanted to choose a different girl so Katie was chosen. The other girls will be introduced later on, not sure on when yet. **_

_**On with the show! Enjoy!**_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Walker talking"_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Your Mate.**_

~O0o-Dec. 18, 1993-o0O~

'_Well this bloody well sucks,' _thought a groaning Harry Potter as he sat atop the Astronomy Tower watching as the carriages left for the train station. He was dressed in casual muggle attire: dark grey, long-sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and his old trainers. The reason for Harry's rather sour mood was simple; he was going to be alone at the castle for the winter holidays. This wasn't the original plan of course since his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were going to stay in the castle with him. Those plans, however, were shot to hell a few days before break.

It started with Hermione getting a message from her parents that she needed to come home for the holidays since her uncle, Adam Granger, was coming for a visit, and she and her family hadn't seen him in years. She was uncertain at first, but Harry and Ron encouraged her to go. After much back and forth between them, she finally agreed to go. Ron and Harry hadn't worried too much since they were both going to be there…or so they thought. The next day Ron got an emergency call up to the headmaster's office. Harry found him later that evening packing his stuff along with his brothers. Apparently, his brother Charlie had a run in with a dragon on the reserve in Romania and was injured; so Ron and the family were leaving to see him.

Harry sighed, _'Now it's just me and the staff here for the hols. Oh the Joy!' _He was shocked when he realized that every other student had also gone home except for him. Leaning against the railing, he glared out over the school towards the train in Hogsmeade. He suddenly caught movement and his eyes shifted instinctively to the source. Three years of being a seeker had sharpened his ability to find movement to the point where it was almost instantaneous. He noticed someone walking toward the Black Lake with shoulder-length, dark brown hair wearing a dark green hoodie and jeans. Harry at first thought it was a Slytherin, because of the green, but wasn't sure and decided to check the map in his back pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at the map. Once the enchanted maps ink had finished its spider web-like movements, Harry glanced over it trying to find who the person he saw was. He noted the professors in several different locations as he attempted to find the location he was searching for. When he finally locked on to the name he felt a grin cross his face.

_Katie Bell_

Harry met Katie in his first year when he joined the Gryffindor quidditch team, and immediately grew to respect and like the young chaser. Those feelings grew to a crush for her that he had in his second year when she approached him, after the rumors started about the chamber, to tell him that she believed him when he denied being the Heir to Slytherin. When he saw her this year, he realized that his feelings grew stronger over the summer and that he could honestly say he fancied her. He resolved to try and get to know her better outside of quidditch this year, but outside sources seemed to be stifling that idea.

'_Now's my chance,'_ he thought with a grin; stowed the map and made his way out of the castle, pulling on his dark blue hoodie.

~O0o—o0O~

Katie sat down on a large root under a tree near the Black Lake with a sigh. _'I can't believe it didn't work.'_ Katie thought with a huff. She owled her family the other day when she heard that Hermione and Ron would be going away for the hols and Harry would be staying at the castle alone. She'd been hoping to have a chance to talk with him this year to get to know the young teen better. She knew that she was falling for the young seeker hard, but never approached him for fear of scaring him off. She was a very perceptive person and could read Harry very well; she could easily see someone who wasn't very sure of and kept to himself so she wanted to give him time before she openly pursued him. _'All that planning and he's not here.' _

"Why the long face sunshine?" came a familiar voice.

She turned and let a happy grin cross her face at the nickname he'd given her last year. The boy she had just about given up on finding finally appears. What was it her dad told her once, 'ask and it shall appear?'

"Harry? What are you doing here? I figured ya'd be gone for the holidays." Katie said fanning ignorance.

"Nah. I'm stuck here, but I thought I'd be the only one. Didn't know I'd have to share with the prettiest girl in Gryffindor," he said cheekily; grinning as he saw a soft blush coming to her features.

'_Does he really think that?' _she thought with hope. _'Maybe I do have a chance.'_

"When did you become so suave Harry Potter?" she asked with a giggle.

Harry sported his own blush at her musical laughter, but was cut off from answering by a low grumbling sound. Both teens looked down at their respective bellies that were giving complaints at being forgotten and both started laughing heartily at their situation.

"Care to join me for lunch fair lady," asked Harry holding out his arm for her. _'Hope I'm not being to forward.'_

"I do declare, fine sir. I think I shall," answered Katie taking his offered arm and leaning into his side. _'Perfect.'_

~O0o—o0O~

The two teens walked arm in arm into the Great Hall, and stopped in awe of the sight before them. The hall had been decorated for Christmas and looked beautiful: conjured snow falling, 40ft. Christmas tree in the corner, and wreathes hanging on Christmas theme lanterns. Harry and Katie both grinned when they looked at all the decorations.

'_Nothing beats Hogwarts at Christmas,'_ they both thought.

Looking down the table they were surprised to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall playing a game of wizard's chess on the one lone table in the hall.

"Evening Professor McGonagall. Headmaster," greeted the teens as they approached the teachers. Harry noticed a small shock of white hair next to the headmaster that he didn't see at first. "And you too Professor Flitwick."

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Ms. Bell. Here to grab some lunch I take it," said Dumbledore as he munched on one of his sweets; waiting for McGonagall to make her move. "Nimble?" a small house elf appeared with a soft pop. "Would you bring some lunch for these two?" he said pointing at the two teens. After getting their order, the elf disappeared with another pop.

The two teens settle next to the three professors and chatted happily before their food arrived.

"Are you two looking forward to Christmas as much as I am? I'm sure this year I'm bound to get a wonderful pair of socks," said the headmaster with a grandfatherly smile. This drew snorts and chuckles from the other two professors and Harry, but a confused look from Katie.

"I'll tell you later," whispered Harry to which she nodded.

"And what are your wishes for Christmas?" McGonagall asked the two teens after finishing her move.

"I'm not sure, my plans got changed in a hurry and to be honest I'm just glad Harry is here to keep me company," said Katie with a playful bump to Harry's shoulder.

"Don't know. I've never really been one to ask for something for myself, but I'd really like for someone to sign my permission slip so I could go to Hogsmeade." Harry stated with a sigh. "I've heard it's great."

McGonagall looked sadly at her young lion. She'd truly wanted to sign his slip for him when he'd approached her about it earlier in the year, but she wasn't his guardian and as a professor she couldn't show favoritism. _'Unlike that man!'_ she thought with distaste.

Dumbledore, however, was stroking his beard thoughtfully; he gave a smile at the boy. "Well Harry. I'm going to be going into the village today to take care of a few things. I wouldn't have a problem if you would like to join me," he said; smiling when he saw that happiness on Harry's face.

"That would be great professor! Would it be ok if Katie came with us?" asked Harry in excitement missing the happy blush on Katie's face.

"Of course Ms. Bell can join you my boy," Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling playfully.

~O0o—o0O~

"I'm surprised," stated Harry as he and Katie followed the headmaster to Hogsmeade.

"About what Harry?" asked Katie.

"I honestly thought we'd be set on by Dementors as soon as we left the grounds," replied Harry. "They seem to have an unhealthy fixation with me." Ever since his first quidditch match his fear of the dark creatures had only increased. Luckily, he'd convinced Professor Lupin to teach him how to fight them, but he'd have to wait till after the holidays.

Katie's heart went out to the black-haired teen; she remembered that day at the quidditch match when he was attacked by the dark creatures. Her heart stopped when she saw him falling and was extremely grateful to the headmaster for saving Harry. She took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Tell me about your family," said Harry trying to steer the conversation toward something more positive.

"Well I have my mom and dad, my older brother, and little sister." Katie said with a smile. "Jason and Elaine Bell. They both…um…hold special jobs within the ministry. Sorry, I can't say more about it than that. My dad was born in the states, but was sent over here to provide aid during the war with Voldemort and chose to stay after meeting my mom since she was one of the ambassadors who went over for aid." Harry stopped to give her an odd look. "What?"

"You actually said his name. Well his fake name anyway," said Harry with respect in his voice.

"Thanks," she mumbled with a blush. "What do you mean fake name?"

"Lord Voldemort is part of an anagram he made up from his real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle," explained Harry. "Tom Marvolo Riddle makes I am Lord Voldemort if you move the letters around. He was a student at Hogwarts many years ago."

Katie looked at Harry with shock and awe. She had never heard that. "Wow. That's something else." _'I'll have to tell mom and dad about that.' _"Any way my mom and dad taught me to never fear the name, it only makes you more fearful of the creature."

'_I'm going to enjoy meeting her parents. They sound great,'_ thought Harry.

"My brother was a seventh year in Hufflepuff your first year. You might remember him as one of their chasers. Edward Bell, but everyone called him Ed." Harry nodded. "He's now a reserve for the Kenmore Kestrels. He sent me this hoodie last year for Christmas after he was selected in the draft. And my little sister is nine, her name is Annabelle, but we call her Anna."

"You sound like you have a great family Katie," said Harry with a sad smile wishing for a family like that.

Katie noted his smile, and reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

~O0o—o0O~

Upon arriving at the village, the two teens split from the headmaster and made their way around the town. Noticing that there were a lot of people running around for some last minute Christmas shopping.

"Where to first?" asked Katie.

"Is there a Gringotts branch here? I got to get some gold first," asked Harry. He was answered with a nod from the pretty chaser. It didn't take long to reach the branch and get what he needed.

"Have you gotten all your Christmas shopping done?" asked Harry.

"Not all of it. Still got a few last minute things," replied Katie.

"Alright, how about this? We split up to get what we need done since I have a few things to get too. Then we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks for an early dinner," he finished with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan," Katie replied with a blush thinking it sounded remarkably like a date.

~O0o—o0O~

Harry's first stop was Hogsmeade's branch of Flourish and Blotts books to grab Hermione and Professor Lupin's gifts, as well as pick up a few books for himself that caught his eye. His next stop took him to World of Quidditch, Hogsmeade's local quidditch shop, to get some new gear for his teammates that he decided to get customized; he also managed to find something for Ron while there. This was followed by Gladrags Wizardwear for Dumbledore. He also managed to work in one final stop, before making his way toward the post office to send off most of his gifts to his friends. This left only his gifts for the professors, Katie, and Hermione's gift which he planned to send with Hedwig in a few days since she was still in England. With his business done he made his way to the Three Broomsticks.

He entered the pub and noticed that it was surprisingly quiet compared to the rest of the village. He saw Dumbledore talking with a cloaked figure that he couldn't see, but quickly put it out of his mind when he spotted Katie sitting at a booth. Harry noted as he made his way over that she'd taken off her Kestrels' hoodie and was clad in a loose, blue blouse that showed off a bit of cleavage that made him blush slightly for noticing it.

"How'd the shopping go?" she asked as he sat down. She was curious why she didn't see more bags.

"Good got everything I needed to and sent it all off by post. Except for the professors, your gift, and Hermione's gift which Hedwig will take. How about yours?" asked Harry.

"Got all mine done too," she replied.

Madam Rosmerta, the curvaceous owner of the tavern, made her way over and asked if they would like anything. They both placed their orders and were brought some warm butterbeer. The two teens talked on and off over their dinner about all manner of things: quidditch, friends, school, and to a certain extent their families although Harry never said too much about his. It was getting dark when Dumbledore said it was time to go. They bid a good night to Rosmerta and made their way back to the castle.

~O0o-Dec. 24, 1993-o0O~

Katie's eyes fluttered open as she awoke on Christmas Eve. It had been a great week for her since the holidays started. She got to know her seeker as more than just a teammate and was slowly falling deeper for the young teen. She was patient; not pushing him too far or too fast, but still showing that she enjoyed her time with him.

Throwing the covers back, she stood and stretched her toned, athletic body as she walked over to a full length mirror. She had her dark brown hair hanging in her eyes and down to her shoulders, slightly messy; her skin a nice light, tanned color with the only scrap of clothing being a red, lace thong. She could easily be seen as a gymnast or Olympic swimmer with her body. _'I've always been tall for a girl (5'5") and always thought my best features were my legs and ass,'_ she thought with a grin as she turned to look at her rear; giving it a little shake. _'Although,' _she cupped her perky B-cup breasts, _'I wish I could be a little bigger up top. Harry seems to like me just fine though,'_ a giggle started from her lips.She was happy when she noticed Harry checking out her assets one day while they were flying at the pitch together, and boosted her feminine pride quite a bit. She grabbed some workout clothes to change into and made her way to the shower.

~O0o—o0O~

While Katie was admiring herself, Harry was leaving the land of dreams himself. He yawned sending a grin at his canopy. He'd had the best week of his life and it was easily due to the company of his sexy teammate. He jumped out of bed with an extra spring in his step that was also due to her. The day after their trip to Hogsmeade, Katie and Harry talked about his skinniness, height, and his eyes. Harry was shocked that his physical problems could be fixed by simply seeing Madam Pomfrey; so he made the trek up to the hospital wing that day. Poppy provided him with a nutrient and growth potion to help with the years of neglect from the Dursleys; along with a vial of eye-drops that would fix his eyes. She said she would have given them to him earlier, but he'd never asked which frustrated Harry to no end; she also warned him however that while the potions would help he would still need to make changes to his diet and exercise. Thus began his daily workouts with Katie.

After taking his drops for his eyes, he made his way into the loo and looked at himself in the mirror. The potions, exercise, and better eating had turned him from short, skinny thirteen year old into a 5'6', 115lbs athletic, toned thirteen year old. Like Katie, he could pass for a gymnast or swimmer and looked great for his age. He grinned thinking of the time he'd caught Katie drooling at him the other day. Upon finishing his shower, he dressed in a tight black t-shirt, red workout shorts, and white-black sneakers. He was glad that during the summer he'd gone against the Minister's request to stay in the alley while he was stuck at the Leaky Cauldron and gotten some real clothes for himself.

With one final yawn, he left his dorm making his way down to the common room. The sight that greeted him made him stopped in his tracks. Katie had chosen to wear her black workout pants that were tight around the hips and rear, but flared at the bottom with a red sports bra. While this would be amazing to see to begin with, what stopped Harry was the fact that she was currently bent over with her legs spread as she was performing a side split showing off her flexibility. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her form. Her toned body showing her soft, but firm muscles as she went through her stretches; _'and don't even get me started on how great her ass looks.'_

"Enjoying the view Harry?" said Katie as she looked over her shoulder with a sly grin when she switched to a forward split.

This brought a blush to his face for being caught. He gave a shy nod as he took his place across from her and went through his own light stretching. He may be slowly becoming more confident thanks to Katie, but it was still hard to break nearly thirteen years of habits that kept him alive. His confession only made her smile more with a light pink tinge to her cheeks. After a few short stretches, the two teens made their way out to the grounds for a short run.

Katie took it upon herself after Harry's trip to the hospital wing to help him exercise and get in shape. Harry didn't mind since it allowed him to spend time with the girl he was crushing on; likewise Katie didn't mind since it allowed her time with Harry, while also molding him to her liking a little physically. She had to admit she was doing a good job too.

Their workout progressed each day since they started. They now were making a few laps around the castle grounds since Harry was a good runner to begin with, but the change in his body made him heavier than he was used to and needed to work on feeling natural while doing it. Their run was followed by returning to the common room and going through a more thorough stretching routine since their muscles were warmed up. Katie then brought out a few weights that she brought to school for her own use: Kettlebells and Clubbells. They would alternate each day with using the weights and doing bodyweight exercises: push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, handstands, Kong and ape walk, bear-crawls. They would offset their routine from time to time with flying practice so he could get used to his body in the air, unfortunately he had to use the school brooms still since he'd yet to get a new one. The first day Harry was dying and was close to cursing Katie…if he could raise his wand much to her amusement. However, he got better each day thanks to the potions, and was now thanking her for working with him, plus being able to see her in her workout clothes and sweaty was a great reward too.

Their workout ended with them both collapsed and panting on the sofa in the common room with a bottle of water each. Both made small talk and did some light flirting with each other which they'd become accustomed to over the last week. After they'd cooled down they both made their way up to their respective dorms to shower and dress before heading down for lunch.

~O0o—o0O~

Later that evening found both teens on the sofa in the common room reading as they lounged next to the fire; each had a blanket close by. Katie was in a loose, silk pajama set of black and red that hugged her body nicely; reading a new _Inside Quidditch_ magazine that arrived by owl earlier. Harry wore a grey, sleeveless top and black sweatpants; reading one of the books he'd acquired during their Hogsmeade trip, _The Beginners Guide: Runes & Warding_. Since the start of the semester, Harry grew to detest Divination and regretted not dropping it immediately. Unfortunately, the same could be said for his Care of Magical Creatures class, although it wasn't to do with the teacher just the subject.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Katie when she heard him sigh.

"Just annoyed that I didn't take more time to review the classes for our electives. I would have taken Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead of such a useless class like Divination. I may not of taken Care either; I like Hagrid and all, but he lost all his confidence after that incident with Malfoy and Buckbeak," replied Harry.

"I know what you mean," said Katie with a nod. "Alicia and Wood both warned me about Divination since they took it their third years. That's why I chose Runes and Arithmancy." She giggled at the surprised look on Harry's face. "What? I'm not just a pretty face and great ass ya' know? They interested me and I wanted to take them. Plus Ed told me I should take them."

Harry laughed at her joke. "Anything I could do to get out of those classes?" he asked.

Katie took on a thoughtful pose; laying her magazine on her lap. "I'd say ask Professor McGonagall first and see what she has to say about the idea. If nothin' else ya' might be able to switch for next year," she said.

Harry nodded and went back to his reading. After a time he looked over at the Christmas tree that was in their common room and noticed how empty it looked. "Got anything you're really hoping to get for Christmas?"

"I'm hoping to get a new broom since mine has gotten pretty beaten up over the last few years, but I won't complain if I don't get it. It's not about what you get, but about what you give," she said happily. "How about you Harry?"

By now both teens had put their respective reading material aside. "Like I said the other day, I've never been one for asking for presents." Harry stated with a sigh.

"How come?" she asked.

Seeing the honest curiosity in her eyes he decided to answer a question that he normally would rather no one knew, but he knew that he liked her and wanted her to know as much as he was comfortable letting her know. "Well, I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin; have ever sense my parents died. In a normal family this wouldn't be too bad, but unfortunately for me my relatives don't just hate magic, they despise it. To make matters worse, my aunt hated my mother too. My childhood, if you could call it that, consisted of countless chores and damn near waiting on my family hand and foot. Hell I didn't even know my name till I went to primary school, they just called me Freak. Any time I did anything that they thought was abnormal or bad I was punished. Burn the bacon: Punishment. Don't dry the clothes enough: punishment. Do better than Dudley in school: Punishment. Breathe wrong: Punishment. I never got anything for Christmas or my birthday, and if I ever asked they just told me that I wasn't worth asking for anything."

Katie could barely hold back her tears as she looked at the young teen that'd been making a home in her heart for the last few years. How could anyone who was supposed to be family treat a child like that. Like many she'd heard the rumors surrounding Harry since his first year, but honestly never really believed most of it since he never told her about it. Her parents taught her right after all: never believe anything that doesn't come from the source. She saw Harry bowing his head, and realized how hard it must have been to tell someone all of that, she felt like she'd been told a drummed down version too.

Harry felt drained and embarrassed after he finished his story to Katie. He bowed his head not wanting to see the pity, or worse rejection, he might see in her eyes. So he was shocked when he felt gentle arms wrap him in a hug. He stiffened at the contact, but relaxed and returned the embrace.

"It's going to be okay Harry. I don't think any less of you and I'm honored that you would trust me with that," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sunshine," whispered Harry as he looked into her tearful eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek in thanks; they both smiled at each other. They both sat back and relaxed on the sofa with Harry's arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder. Both talked more into the night until they both fell asleep.

The house elves appeared in soft pops and put presents under the tree while the teens slept and disappeared just as quickly and soundlessly as they appeared. After the elves left, the portrait opened and a tall dark figure walked in holding a long, wrapped package. He was a pale, sickly man with long, scraggily black hair and an un-kept beard. He wore a striped prisoner outfit that barely fit his thin frame. He placed the item at the base of the Christmas tree before he noticed that the fire was still going. He thought that curious, believing someone to have forgotten it, and went over to put it out before sneaking out. It was then he saw the two teens cuddled together on the sofa and gave a sad smile.

'_I'm happy for ya pup. Maybe after this business is done we'll be able to be a family as we always should've been,'_ he thought.

He left quickly so as not to wake them. Neither would know that Sirius Black, supposed mass murderer and follower of You-Know-Who, had visited them on Christmas Eve.

_**~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~**_

_**And so ends the first chapter of this fic, hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently working on my other fanfic: Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever, and will be alternating chapters for a while. This means that updates will be around once a month I hope. Thanks for reading and please review. Thank you**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~O0o-Harry Potter: Prisoners and Walkers-o0O~**_

_**~O0o-First Book of the Walker Chronicles-o0O~ **_

_**On with the show! Enjoy!**_

_**(Multiple Crossovers)**_

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Walker talking"_

"Talking"

_**Chapter 2: Christmas Surprises.**_

The next morning Katie woke up to an odd, but wonderful feeling. This feeling of a weight on her stomach alone gave her a sense of contentment, but she suddenly felt an odd tickle on her stomach. While it did tickle, it felt like a gentle caress that made her sigh happily. Gently cracking open an eye she took in her surroundings, absently noting that it was early morning, before looking down at her stomach. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at the black nest of hair where her stomach was. The memories of the night before came back to her and she realized that she and Harry fell asleep on the couch and must have shifted in the middle of the night. She now found herself on her back with her legs wrapped around Harry's waist with his arms around her own waist and his head nuzzling her stomach. Her blush increased when she realized that her bottom three buttons of her pajama top were open and the tickle she was feeling was his breath on her soft flesh.

She calmed down and started to run her fingers through his messy hair which caused him to nuzzle against her stomach more bringing a giggle from her lips. _'I wish I could wake up like this every morning,'_ she thought to herself. She continued to play with his hair and sighed at how content she felt; she soon resolved to tell him how she felt today. _'That should make for a worthwhile Christmas gift.'_ Her thoughts were halted however when she felt something wet touch her stomach and brought a startled, soft moan from her as her body shivered. Looking down her blush returned in full force when she saw Harry lick her stomach in his sleep, she moaned when he did it again as she watched him rest his head back on her.

"H-harry?" she stuttered gently; shaking his shoulder lightly. It felt good she admitted, but she wanted to be his girlfriend first before getting this far.

Harry groaned lightly as he came back to the waking world, but didn't want to leave his soft, warm pillow. _'Warm?' _he thought oddly. His eyes flipped open and noticed that his 'pillow' was in fact a tummy; a rather sexy tummy with a paw print tattoo on it. He looked up from his position to see the blushing face of Katie and he blushed right back at her. "Um…hi…morning…uh?" he stammered out which brought a giggle from Katie.

"Morning yourself Harry," she responded.

"I'm sorry Katie I didn't mean to…" he stammered, but his apology was halted when Katie cupped his cheeks in her hands and made him look at her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry," said Katie with a grin. "While I wasn't expecting to wake up like we have I did enjoy it. In fact I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning with you if I could." Harry was losing himself in Katie's deep, brown eyes and failed to notice that she was gently pulling his face closer to hers. "After all I rather like you Harry." She punctuated her point by closing her eyes and kissing his lips gently and lovingly.

Harry felt his heart stop at her declaration before it exploded in joy when her lips touched his. He kissed her back with equal feeling and felt her hands run through his hair; drawing a moan from him that allowed her to part his lips with her tongue and deepen the kiss. His arms tightened on her waist bringing their bodies closer. Katie moaned into the kiss when she felt something hard press up against her crotch and ground herself against it. She knew what it was she was rubbing against, but at the moment she didn't care because she finally was with the one she wanted.

Unfortunately, oxygen is needed for life and both teens finally ran out and had to, reluctantly, break their kiss. Both leaned their heads against each other gazing into their eyes with lust and wonder as they tried to catch their breath. The silence cared on until Harry broke it.

"I rather like you too Katie," he said with a grin that was only matched by Katie's own. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"There's that Gryffindor courage," replied Katie with a giggle. "The honor would be mine Harry. I'm yours." They sealed the start of their new relationship with a kiss and cuddled against each other and drifted back into a light sleep.

~O0o—o0O~

Both teens woke up a few hours later and happily made their way over to their Christmas tree hand in hand. They noticed a few gifts under the tree that weren't there the night before and both excused themselves and ran up to their rooms to get their other gifts for each other. Upon returning both sat next to each other and started opening their gifts.

Harry's first gift was from Ron, who'd gotten him some of his favorite candies from Honeydukes, _'As usual.'_ Hermione sent him a wand care kit, _'Just like Hermione to send me something practical.' _Mrs. Weasley sent her usual knitted sweater, _'Three in a row now I think.' _The Twins sent him some pranking knick-knacks that brought a grin to his face, _'I swear their trying to initiate me or something.'_

While Harry was going through his gifts, Katie was going through her own. Her first gift was from Ed and Anna, who got her a book, Moves of the Elite: Chasers, and a wizard photo of the three siblings together at King's cross station from earlier in the year. _'I miss you both,'_ she thought when she looked at the photo. The Twins gave her a similar set of pranking necessities, _'Wow, never would have guessed that.'_ Her next gift she opened made her groan, Oliver sent her an expensive looking, silver bracelet. _'He just doesn't get the hint,'_ she thought with an irritated sigh. Wood had been trying all year to get her to agree to go out with him and she'd turned him down every time, but he just kept trying which only got on Katie's nerves.

Both teens were down to their last few gifts when they noticed two long packages hidden under the tree. Looking at each other questioningly, they reached under and brought out the packages. While Harry was confused, Katie gasped and gave out a girly squeal which got Harry to chuckle. Katie ripped into her gift and pulled out a new Cleansweep 7 broom with a note attached from her parents wishing her a Merry Christmas, and telling her to be safe. She hugged her new broom like a new born baby, but was brought out of her little world by a gasp from Harry. Looking at her boyfriend she gasped when she saw what was in his hands, a Firebolt racing broom.

"Oh my god Harry," she gasped. "Who got you that?" She wasn't jealous since she'd gotten a new broom of her own, which was the one she'd wanted any way, but she knew how expensive the Firebolts were.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "There wasn't a name on it." Harry was shocked beyond words. He'd been hoping to find a way to get a new broom, but he'd never expected to get the best in the world. He was happy as could be, although he was slightly puzzled by who would have sent it. He realized that he still needed to give her his gift and put what could very well be his greatest gift ever aside in favor of giving his girlfriend her gift. He took a good-sized box wrapped in red and blue paper and held it out to Katie. "Merry Christmas Sunshine," he said with a big smile.

Her smile brightened up her face and she grabbed her own present for him. "Thank you Harry and Merry Christmas to you too," she said handing him her gift.

Harry grinned as they exchanged gifts and opened his package while she opened her own. Harry's smile grew when he opened his gift to find a thick book, Ruling the air: Tips, Tricks, and Training Tactics for Seekers, and was shocked to see a small box on top of the book. He opened the box to see beautiful necklace: a chain of silver plated pewter and a tribal-like pendent of the same material as the chain. He saw a slip of paper fall on his lap and picked it up to see what it read. _Valkyrie: The last stand, protection from failure. 'Well I could definitely use that,'_ he thought. Harry turned to see that Katie was staring at him with hope in her eyes; he smiled and leaned over towards her. "Thank you Katie. I will cherish this always," he said before planting a kiss on her lips which she happily returned.

After helping him put on the necklace on, Katie returned to the gift that he'd given her and opened the packaging. Her eyes widened when she looked inside to see a beautiful pair of chasers gloves made of the hide of a Red Welsh Dragon but what truly caught her eye, and brought tears to them, was at the upper arm guard where she could see writing. On the left glove was written in gorgeous gold script, _Katie Bell_, and on the right, _Sunshine_. As she held up her gloves to admire them a smaller box fell onto her lap. She looked at Harry slightly confused look.

"Great minds think alike, Sunshine," he said with a wink.

She opened up the box and gasped when she saw a beautiful choker necklace of the same material as the one she'd gotten for Harry, but with a different pendent on it, arrowhead shaped. She found a piece of paper in the box under the necklace, _Assal: Always sure and never off target. 'Beautiful,'_ she thought as she put on her new choker, gently lay her gifts down and pounced on Harry, who let out a yelp, and proceeded to snog him senseless.

When both teens came up for air they realized that they each had one more gift left to open. Both retook their seats and started to open them. Harry opened his to see two worn journals incased in Horntail dragon hide with a large golden crest on the front of each. The first was a shield with crossed wands and a large P in the center; the second was a large paw print with four diagonal claw marks behind the paw and a large M in the center. Looking at the front though brought tears to his eyes when he saw the names on them.

_James Ignotus 'Prongs' Potter_

_Liliana MacTire Potter nee Evans_

Harry traced the names as he thought about his parents. He noticed a note at the bottom of the box they came in and picked it up.

_Harry,_

_Your parents left these with me for safe keeping after they'd gone into hiding; these are their journals from their Hogwarts years until their deaths. You might be curious how this was possible, but your mother and father were both extraordinary people who could sometimes do the impossible. They wanted me to give this to you if anything ever happened to them, but after their death I wasn't able to do this like I'd wanted to. It was partly my grief for the loss of your parents, but the true reason was that Albus wouldn't allow me to know where you were for 'your safety.' I'm sorry for not being able to be there when you were younger and I hope you will forgive me._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry felt two arms reach around him and hold him tight which brought a smile to his face when he looked into the dark eyes of his girlfriend. "Thanks Katie," he said kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome Harry," she replied. Harry watched as she picked up her gift. "It's from Angelina and Alicia," she stated with a questioning voice. She looked at Harry who gave a shrug as she opened up the package. This was odd to her since her two friends had given her their gift before they left; a gift card for Madam Eloise's Witching World. Harry only saw a bit of black before Katie slammed the package shut again. Looking up Harry saw that her eyes were wide with surprise and she was sporting an impressive blush. Katie saw that Harry was giving her a raised, 'what the hell' eyebrow.

'_I can't believe they got me something like that and sent it to me for Christmas. I'm so getting them back for putting me in this situation," _thought Katie.

"Katie?" asked Harry. "Is something wrong?"

"No Harry," answered the brunette. "It's just a little embarrassing."

"What is?"

"Let's just say that Angelina and Alicia decided to send me something I'm a little embarrassed about and I plan to get them back for it. I promise to tell you eventually because it will be important for us as a couple, but I'm just not ready to tell you yet." Katie said trying to show with her eyes that she meant what she said. "Although I will say that you will most likely love it when you see it."

"I understand Katie. You tell me when you're ready," he said before giving her a gentle kiss.

~O0o—o0O~

The rest of the day past slowly for the new couple. After getting cleaned up for the day, they made their way down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with the faculty, which unfortunately included getting Harry's broom confiscated to be tested for any curses.

~O0o-Flashback-o0O~

"So how did your Christmas' mornings go you two?" asked Professor McGonagall. She was flanked by professors Flitwick, Hagrid, and Pomfrey to her left and Dumbledore at the head of the table to her right. Opposite her were professors Snape, Sprout, Trelawney, and Hooch. The teachers looked at the two Gryffindors with different levels of curiosity as they listened to their lists of presents from their friends and family.

"Oh and I also got a Firebolt," stated Harry with a grin that was shared by Katie. "Now we should be able to win the house cup this year."

"A Firebolt you say?" asked a perplexed McGonagall. The other professors also had varying levels of shock, with Snape looking like he'd chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"Whom might have sent you that Harry?" asked a curious Dumbledore.

"I'm really not sure. It didn't have a name of any type on it," said Harry with a thoughtful look.

The professors exchanged worried looks, even Snape looked mildly concerned. "Harry I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your broom so that it can be tested," said Dumbledore.

"Why? What are you going to do to it?" asked a shocked Harry.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to strip it down to make sure that it hasn't been tampered with. Once it has been thoroughly checked it will be returned to you," explained the headmaster.

~O0o-End-o0O~

It was later that night that found Harry seated in his place from the night before looking into the fire with a somber face. While he understood the teacher's need to check his new broom, especially after making the comment about Sirius Black possibly sending it, he still felt the loss of it and worried if he'd ever get it back. He was brought out of these thoughts when a pair of arms and the warm body of his girlfriend encircled him. He smiled and sighed into her embrace.

"Still upset sweetie?" she asked.

"Nah. Just wish I could've at least got to ride it once ya know?" he replied.

"At least you have your parent's journals to read through, plus the book I got you. And just think, you can practice on my old broom so you can be ready for when you do get your Firebolt back," she said as she made her way around and sat down in his lap. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of red, silk short shorts, and a matching spaghetti top. Needless to say she looked incredibly hot to him.

"Your right," he conceded.

"Besides I have one more surprise for you," Katie said. She noted the curious look on his face with a grin. "Follow me."

Katie soon dragged Harry towards her dorm room, though she had to pause to explain to Harry that the trap on the girl's stairway wouldn't work as long as he was in contact with a girl. They made their way up to the fourth year girl's dorm and went in. It was similar in nature to his own dorm, although it did have a more feminine feel to it. She led him over to one of three beds, which he correctly assumed was hers. He took a seat as she asked while she dug through her trunk to find something. It wasn't a long wait til she came up with a large tome that was ancient in appearance, with multiple age spots, yellowed pages, and a few minor tears.

"This is a family book that my dad's been having me read," she said answering his unasked question. "I told you my dad is originally from America right? Well my dad is of native blood, part Cherokee from Oklahoma. I can explain the family history later since it's not important at the moment, but because he is from America, he learned differently than we have. In fact, the British Isles and its allies are looked down upon by the ICW because we don't follow the same teachings that the rest of the world does." Seeing Harry's confused look she continued. "Allow me to explain. You see, in other parts of the world magic is taught differently to Britain's own. Children start learning at a younger age in most, and wands are only used up until a certain point as foci then replaced with other instruments, such as staves, bracelets, rings, and other objects. This allows for the magic users or as the ICW calls them 'Awakened', to be more subtle and powerful with their abilities."

"That's another difference. The term 'muggle' isn't used to describe non-magicals. It's viewed as a racial slur by most of the ICW. They prefer to call non-magicals 'Sleepers' since I've heard that research has shown that they have a mild ability to use magic in a time of great stress. I'm sure you've heard stories of mothers being able to lift cars to save their children and the like, right?" she received a nod. "They were tapping into their own small supply of magic. Also unlike here, the Awaken are called Mages, not Wizards or Witches. Another term some use is Willworkers."

"Another example are the laws. While admittedly the laws in Britain are nothing to laugh at, the political system is. Take the US for example, they abide by the ICW's Seven Laws along with the statue of secrecy. These are the Seven Laws." She showed him in the tome were the laws were.

_1. Thou shalt not kill by use of magic._

_2. Thou shalt not invade the mind of another._

_3. Thou shalt not transform others._

_4. Thou shalt not enthrall another._

_5. Thou shalt not reach beyond the Borders of Life._

_6. Thou shalt not swim against the current of time._

_7. Thou shalt not seek beyond the Outer Gates._

Harry was shocked that there were only seven laws that the ICW agreed upon, but had to admit they were good ones. "Is there any leeway for these laws?"

"Not much if any really," said Katie while shaking her head. "Self defense is really one of the only excuses, but you have to prove it through truth serum or a magical oath. Mainly just don't get caught is the best way to avoid problems or just don't do them. Also these rules apply mostly to humans. Animals and some other beings aren't covered."

"What other differences are there?" he asked.

"Well the arts are broken up into ten Arcanum: Death, Fate, Forces, Life, Matter, Mind, Prime, Space, Spirit, and Time. Children enter into a magical school at the age of eight and are taught mostly mundane knowledge such as science, math, and so on. While only touching on the bare basics of the arts including the different Arcanum and their aligning 'Watchtowers'," seeing Harry's confused face again she explains. "The Watchtowers are astral beacons for the different Arcanum. Once you reach the age of eleven, the student, or Mage, is given his or her wand and learns the first level spells, Initiate, of each Arcanum. At age twelve, they begin learning the second level spells, Apprentice, and prepare for the Astral Walk. At the end of that year they take an Astral Walk that allows them to interact with their magical core and learn which Watchtower they are aligned with. The Watchtowers are Aether, Arcadia, Pandemonium, the Primal Wild, and Stygia. With me so far?" she asked.

"Just one quick one. Isn't death considered black magic?" he asked curiously.

"Good question sweetie, and no it's not. You see, most of the world doesn't view magic as black or white, good or evil. It just is. It's considered grey, since it's widely thought that it's the person who is evil, not the magic. Take the Unforgivables for example. Aside from the Cruciatus curse, can you think of any practical use for those spells that isn't 'evil?'" she asked.

Harry took up a thinking pose and put his mind to work on her question. He chose to forget about the part of his mind that simply said 'why are you thinking about this? They're Unforgivables. They're evil.' and actually thought about it logically.

"Well. The Imperious curse can take complete control of a person so you could stop someone from killing another person or from committing suicide," he answered.

"Correct!" said Katie excitedly and kissed him thoroughly as a reward. "Now as I was saying. In their third year, students perfect their Apprentice level spells, and do research into their Ruling Arcanum, the two Arcanum that rule their Watchtower. You see there are five levels of spells within each Arcanum: Initiate, Apprentice, Disciple, Adept, and Master. Although some do believe there is a level beyond Master level, but no need to worry about that yet. Anyway, Each Watchtower has two Ruling Arcanum, seven Common Arcanum, and one Inferior Arcanum. A mage can learn his Ruling Arcanum at an easier rate that Common, and Inferior. Most can only make it to Disciple level spells in their Inferior Arcanum, Adept in Common Arcanum, and Master in Ruling Arcanum. If someone were to have help from a Master level mage in a Common or Inferior Arcanum a mage could rise above the norm, but it's rare. Think of the them like a ceiling. Most are unable to reach Adept until well after their schooling is over let alone Master level."

"When do they stop using wands?" asked Harry. He had to admit he liked the way the rest of the world handled magical education.

"It depends really. Usually, in third year they are allowed to make their own foci so they can wean themselves away from the handicap. You see everyone needs a foci to channel their magic, but Britain and her allies are the only ones who still use wands for so long and for good reason. For instance, I use rings as my foci and I'm learning to use them instead of my wand. Most mages in Britain aren't as powerful as they would have you think so they need help to even out with the rest of the world. Thus the wands here are the best in the world, but they sacrifice practicality for it. I told you earlier about the other forms of foci right? Well, while Britain likes to be 'flashy' the rest of the world practices subtlety. Also common sense is a lot more prevalent in the rest of the world I think," she finished.

"Why are you telling me all this? Not that I don't appreciate it or find it fascinating, but why?" asked Harry.

She took the tome from his hands and pushed him so he was laying on her bed before she straddled his waist and hovered over him. Harry's arms automatically encircled her waist. She leaned down and gave him a deep passionate kiss battling his tongue with her own. When air became needed they broke their lips apart.

"I'm telling you about all of this because I care about you so much Harry. I'm telling you about this because I want you to become stronger. I'm telling you about this because I don't agree with how we're being taught here. And I'm telling you because you're my boyfriend and I don't plan to let you go anytime this century," she stated with as much conviction as she could. She gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "And you're going to sleep with me tonight," she said with a wink and giggled when she saw his face turn redder than Weasley hair. "Not like that you perv…At least not yet."

That night the two teens fell asleep in Katie's bed cuddled in each other's arms.

~O0o-Jan. 3, 1994-o0O~

The week after Christmas past quickly for the two teens and they spent all that time together with Katie tutoring Harry in how her family had taught her teaching him the Initiate level spells for each of the ten Arcanum, the different types of foci, and some mundane knowledge since it would help him later on down the line. They also spent time practicing quidditch tactics and just flying together. Unfortunately, his broom was still being looked over, but, true to her word, Katie let him use her old broom so he could practice the tactics and drills from the book she gave him. Needless to say he was becoming very good at both his flying and the new magic.

Another event came when Harry had a chance to talk to McGonagall about switching classes. He learned that while he could switch one class he'd have to keep the other until next year and do independent study until the end of the year; then take a test to see if he could switch next year. So he chose to switch his Divination class for Ancient Runes since he seemed to have a flare for it and keep Care of Magical Creatures for the time being.

Harry realized that in all his time hanging with his girlfriend he'd forgotten about helping his friends with the issue about Buckbeak and helping Hagrid with his defense. He fell into a bit of a funk after coming to this realization, but luckily he confided in Katie about the problem and she informed him about her father working at the Ministry of Magic with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. So she used Hedwig to send a letter to her father about the situation and heard back the next day that he would look into it. That led to a very rewarding make out session with her boyfriend.

Sunday found them walking the bank of the Black Lake hand in hand talking more about the differences in magical culture between Britain and America. Both bundled up with jeans and red Quidditch hoodies.

"So you're thinking of using bracelets for your foci?" asked Katie.

"Ya, that seems to make the most sense to me. What foci do your family use?" replied Harry.

"Well, both my brother and dad use bracelets, but also have foci that they use for their jobs. My mom uses rings like I do and my sister is too young to choose," Katie said rubbing the back of his hand with her fingertips so he could feel her rings on each finger and both thumbs. "How are your studies coming along?"

"Pretty good really. I'm getting the Initiate spells for Forces, Prime, Space, and Life really well. Fate, Time, Spirit, and Matter are getting there too, but I'm having trouble with Death and Mind and I'm not sure why," sighed Harry. "Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are fun though, I can't believe I didn't take them in the first place."

"That's good," Katie said with a smile and nod. "Most likely either Death or Mind are your inferior Arcanum, but I don't remember hearing of someone having trouble in more than one before. When I get the chance I'll ask my mom since she knows more than I do."

Suddenly the two teens heard a loud train whistle in the distance and automatically knew that their classmates were returning. Both grinned at the other and made their way towards the front of the school to wait for their friends. After all, they had a surprise for them.

~O0o—o0O~

They were sitting on the steps of the school when the first carriage arrived with Katie firmly settled between Harry's legs and his arms draped over her shoulders. The first few carriages contained a few people they knew who waved at them with curious looks at their seating arrangement, but moved on while talking amongst themselves. Harry and Katie both knew that the rumor was about to catch on fire, but could really careless since it would be mostly true. They didn't have to wait long till the first of their friends arrived: Angelina and Alicia.

"Katie!" they both yield when they saw their friend and teammate. They ran up to the smiling couple and gave them both a hug noting their closeness with happy smiles of their own. "Finally caught his attention huh blondie?" Angelina joked drawing a blush from her friend and a chuckle from Harry.

"Yeah Katie. You've been mooning over him for over a year now. What took you so long?" teased Alicia.

Katie's response was to blush harder and hid her face in Harry's chest drawing another chuckle from Harry as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Quit teasing her you two," Harry chided softly which got Katie to turn and poke her tongue at her friends bringing more laughter from the four of them. "How was your break girls?"

Both girls talked briefly about their break and after finishing their recap heard another voice heading their way. "Harry!" The group turned to see Hermione heading for them followed by Ron and his brothers.

"Harry it's so good to see you," exclaimed Hermione as she brought him into a crushing hug. When she pulled back to continue greeting him she noticed a few things that she hadn't in her excitement at seeing her friend. First, he no longer had glasses on. Second, he looked like his body had filled out _very _well over the break. This revelation brought a minor blush to her face, but was quickly squashed when she realized she was thinking of her sorta-brother like that. And finally, he was holding hands with Katie Bell. It didn't take her long to figure out what'd happened and she squealed before hugging both Harry and Katie. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks Hermione," they said together as they put an arm around each other. "How was your break?" asked Katie.

"Oh it was wonderful. I got to see my uncle since he was on leave from service and we hadn't seen him in ages. Also had to tell him about my schooling which he took well and asked a lot of questions about it," replied Hermione.

"Hey guys. How's Charlie?" asked Harry when he saw the three Weasley brothers walking up to their group.

"He's fine. Mum overreacted and made a big deal over it," came Ron's reply. The twins nodded before noticing Harry and Katie's closeness and gave each other a worried look, but no one besides Angelina and Alicia caught it.

The group soon made their way into the Great Hall never noticing the eye's of a certain seventh year glaring at Harry and Katie.

~O0o—o0~

The group of eight sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Katie on one side and George, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia on the other. They were just digging into their meals when they heard sneering voice behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder to see the sour face of one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored manner. He had to admit that was not something someone wanted to see when they were trying to eat.

"Hello Potty. I see your manners are still as horrid as ever. I'm wondering if you've said goodbye to that oaf Hagrid seeing as my father is going to get the governors to sack him after his beast attacked me. I can't wait personally," gloated Malfoy.

The Gryffindors around Harry were seeing red at Malfoy's declaration, all except for Harry and Katie that is. They just looked bored at him.

"You know it's really hard to stomach any food at all with your ugly ass over here…Oh wait! That's your face isn't?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Draco sputtered in indignation before stomping away saying something about his 'father hearing about this' or some such whining leaving a group of snickering teens behind him. The rest of the meal went by in a better mood though Ron did get irritated when he found out that Harry had abandoned him in Divination so he could take a 'harder' class. While Ron seemed to be in a sour mood for the rest of dinner, Hermione was ecstatic at Harry taking a better initiative in his schooling and almost strangled Katie in a hug when she found out about her part in his decision. The atmosphere took a drastic turn when someone bumped Harry a little hard from behind nearly making him spill his drink and food everywhere. He turned to say something to the person who rammed him, but stopped cold when he saw the hatred in the eyes of his Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.

"Potter," he sneered looking at the close proximity between Harry and Katie.

Instead of cowering, Harry met his glare with a look of defiance. He knew from Katie that Wood had been trying over the last year to convince her to date him, but she wasn't interested in Wood that way. The Quidditch captain unfortunately couldn't take the hint.

"Got a problem Wood?" came the stern voice of Angelina.

Wood looked up to see the entirety of his team looking at him with a look that told him he should be careful how he proceeds from here on out. Wood was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew this was his last year to have a chance to win the Quidditch Cup and there was no way he would win if he didn't have the backing of the team he'd put together. Besides, there was no time to build a new one and stand a chance. He also knew that while he wanted to date Katie, he knew that it most likely wouldn't have lasted past this year. His mind was made up however when he saw the look in Katie's eyes showing where she stood on this matter. She'd chosen Harry and he chose her. So with a sigh of resignation, Wood walked away down the table.

_**~O0o-To Be Continued-o0O~**_

_**Sorry for the wait everyone. Hopefully the next one will be out next month. Also my other story Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever should be out next month as well. Thanks for being patient and please R&R.**_


	3. Important AN

~O0o-IMPORTANT- o0O~

FIRST: I AM NOT ABANDING MY STORIES.

Okay just wanted to get that out there first. As some of you may have noticed I haven't been able to update my two stories as I would like to. This primarily comes from a lack on my part of the creative juices not doing their job. I.E. writers block. I know those of you who are authors yourselves know of this demon from hell and how frustrating it is. Some want to bash us when we say that, but it's honestly what happens sometimes.

Another reason I haven't updated is that I'm noticing that both my stories are kinda running together in their plots. I hate this. I've had a few chapters ready to be uploaded over the last month but I've had to redo and in one case completely delete one since it was getting so bad. Most of my reading comes from the Dresden Files and Mercy Thompson with a few other minor contributions.

Because of this I have come to the conclusion that I will only be focusing on one of my Harry Potter stories from now on, and I will put the other up for adoption. It is just too much of a strain to try to write two stories from the same series at the same time and not have them run together. Now I'm sure you're all asking which I will continue? Well I'm going to leave that up to you, my readers and fellow authors. I am going to put it to a vote that will last for one month so that everyone is able to have their voice heard. I'm going to explain how each story will go with very little details so that each of you can make an informed decision without giving away any spoilers.

**Harry Potter and the Wolves of the Nevernever**

This story has a lot of potential and I know a lot of people enjoy it. It will be fairly short compared to the other one as it will only span POA and GOF with a epilogue. The pairing is Harry with Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Nymphadora Tonks, and Tracey Davis.

Most of the Xover is from the Dresden Files and Magic the Gathering (but only slightly on that one).

**Harry Potter: Walkers and Prisoners**

This story has an equal amount of potential with the possibility to get a lot deeper later on. It will be a longer story with it spanning all the books from POA to DH and maybe beyond that. The pairing is Harry with Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar. This has a possibility of adding one more girl later on, but I'm undecided for reasons that will come later.

The Xovers in this one come from Mercy Thompson and the World of Darkness game, with a little Dresden Files thrown in at times.

**Vote #1: Which of my stories would you most like for me to continue? And explain why please.**

Like I said this vote will be up for one month and when it is over I will announce what will happen then. As an apology to you, my faithful readers, I will not post one chapter, but instead I will post three chapters within a month of the vote…if there are no complications with my job anyway. Please leave your votes in either reviews of this AN or send me PMs so I can keep a tally. One vote per reader/account please.

**Vote #2: For Harry Potter: Walkers and Prisoners, should I add a third girl to the pairing or just keep it at two?**

**Vote #2B: If you agree to the third girl, who should it be? (I will not take suggestions for other girls). Please explain you reasoning for your choice so I know you thought this through.**

**Choices: Tracey Davis**

** Hermione Granger**

** Daphne Greengrass**

** Fleur Delacour**

** OC (Durmstrang girl)**

** OC (Beauxbatons girl)**

** OC (American girl)**

** XC(Dresden Files)**

** XC(Twilight)**

**Vote #3: I know some will be sad to lose one of my stories so in compensation I will be starting on one of two other stories that will not be Harry Potter centric, but I want you to vote on which I go with.**

**Choices: NarutoXGetbackers fanfiction, NarutoX4girls**

** TwilightXWOD fanfiction, BellaXJacob LeahXOC**

Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you all soon. If you have any questions about the voting or just want to ask me something story related please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
